Danger to the Pride
by Sacrificial Shapeshifter
Summary: Kovu's life is threatened by people who are angry he has come to rescue his pride mates. What will happen next? Conclusion to the story.
1. Capture

Danger to the Pride – chapter 1 

Warm summer wind began blowing through the Pride Lands. Simba, the current Lion King stepped out and sat down, his tail curled around him as he surveyed the huge red disc called the sun rising beyond the horizon. 

He smiled.

His daughter, Kiara's head nudged him gently.

"Dad?" she said. "This time you promise I can go on my own? No Timon and Pumbaa now that there aren't any Outsiders to worry about?"

Simba sighed. 

"Alright, alright," he said. " I want you to be careful though. I still want you to stay within the boundaries of the Pride Lands. Danger can still be around, even if the Outsiders aren't here anymore. You understand?"

"Daddy, " her head nudged his jaw again, the lion equivalent of a human hug. "I will try and be careful. Okay?"

"Alright. Off you go now," he said. Then giggling, she sprinted off, scattering the wild African birds as she ran down the sloped hill, yelling 'I'm free! I'm free!' as she dashed off into the distance.

Simba's heart still felt uneasy. It wasn't easy letting his precious daughter go. 

"Simba?" Nala said as she appeared beside him. "Worrying about her again?"

"I know she tries to be careful but – she is too much like me. It's, like, in her character. She will always be Kiara," he answered. 

"Now don't you like that?" she looked at him in the eye. "You have a brave young daughter, Simba. She will be fine. She needs to learn hunting for herself."

"I know. But still – "

"But what? Leave her alone for now. Let Kovu check on her near midday, as the sun rises. " With that, Nala turned back to the cosy cave and lay down.

"Alright," he said to himself. "Kovu!"

Kovu immediately appeared from inside the cave, the skin above his eyes raised.

"I have a job for you."

The now almost full-grown lioness crouched, in waiting, behind the tall prickly shrubs. She was quite skilfully stalking her prey. A small herd of wildebeast. 

"This time I'll get them," she muttered under her breath.

"One, two," she counted. "Three!"

With that, she leapt from her hiding place. 

And the chase was on!

One of the wildebeast heard a sound and saw the blur of orange beige and panicked.

A stampede began.

But Kiara was hot on their heels. Her body stretching stride after stride.

_Look. There! On the left. No – one on the right._

I'll catch that one, she thought.

She hurried to sprint after the singled and fatigued beast and caught up. 

Without hesitation, she dug her sharp claws down its flank and dragged down the animal. One forepaw landed on its neck and she bit down.

"Yes!" she breathed triumphantly. "I got – "

_Whish!_ Whoa! A tranquilliser dart in her neck.

_Where'd that come from?_

_I gotta get this out!_

Suddenly, her eyes rolled upwards and everything went black. 

It was nearly noon. 

Kovu was quite leisurely strolling through the Pride Land, when suddenly, his sensitive lion nose picked up a foul scent. 

Dead wildebeast smell… maybe Kiara has caught something!

He quickened his steps.

Then he cast his gaze over the prairie. Vultures were already eating the carcass. One of his ears then turned towards to distance to a low rumbling noise. 

Where's Kiara? He thought. She should be here…

"Kiara!" he cried. There she was! She was being dragged by two humans onto a – a truck? 

 _No. I can't let this happen… What do I do?_

_I can't take them down on my own. They could kill me or sedate too and that wouldn't be any help to Kiara at all_.

His inner voice was urging him to hurry, no matter what. Time was running out.

She's not dead – yet. But will be soon. If he didn't do something…

**Author's note:** This is my very very first fanfic. So please read and review! 

**Disclaimer**: The characters mentioned are not mine.


	2. More trouble heading the Pride's way

Danger to the Pride 

Author's note: All the characters belong to their rightful owners – though the other lionesses originated in the second Lion King movie, I created their names and developed their personalities. This chapter is longer than the previous chapter. As it is an action story, there may be some loopholes, which I tried to keep as minor as possible. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter two **

Simba looked nervous as his sleek cat body began restlessly pacing in front of the den.

"Something must have gone wrong," he reasoned. "She's still not back…"

"Simba!" Kovu said. He had been running. He lowered his lion head as he breathed heavily.

"She's been taken!"

"What?!" said Simba. "How?" He stepped closer to Kovu, his brown lion eyes narrowed, fierce and angry. The other lionesses' ears perked up.

"Don't know! Some poachers or something have taken her. They have a truck."

Then Simba turned away. He said, "They'll be miles away by now."

"Simba," said Sarobi, his mother. "We have to try."

"Simba?" said Nala. "I'm sorry. It was my fault. I should have allowed you to let her be supervised…" She sadly nudged her mate.

He growled, a deep low noise escaping his throat. His teeth were bared.

"I will find her! And teach them a lesson. We move now."

"But what about the Pride Lands?" one of the lionesses, Vitani inquired, her head cocked to one side and her tail raised. "Who will rule when you are away?"

"Nala will stay behind," his voice answered. "And you. Settle things when we are away."

With that, Nala left with tail and head down, back into the den, flopped down, head on her paws.

"Kovu?" Simba said.

The dark brown lion sat, silently, head lowered with tail gently swishing side to side. Deep in thought, he was.

"Kovu," he repeated and the lion responded.

"I want you to come with me. I'll need your help."

"Come on… slow down," one of the poachers said. "It's too hot. Let's rest."

"What are you walking about?" the other said, fat and chubby. "They'll come for us."

"No. They won't."

"Let's just go a little further."

They drove another 500 metres before slamming to a stop.

"Ok. Let's look at our prize," the fat man said, smiling wickedly. "Oh, she's a beauty, that one."

"Still alive, sir."

"Yes. That's fine. Good. Good. We could either skin her or sell her to the circus. Two options. Now, let's us stop and rest here for the night! Set up the tent Tim."

Tim complied without a word. He reached for the back of the Ute and grabbed the tent. 

Just then, the king's majordomo Zazu appeared and landed gracefully near the entrance of the cave. Not knowing what had happened, Zazu approached Simba in his normal more cheerful manner.

"Ah, your Majesty –" he began.

"Zazu! Fly ahead and find the present location of Kiara," Simba ordered.

Zazu hesitated, as he didn't know what to do.

"Go!" Simba said. "She has been captured by… by some humans! Hurry!"

"Oh no… oh no…Yes Sire," Zazu said finally before flapping away. He was hit then with the seriousness with the situation.

Now, the pride had 15 lionesses all together, including Nala and Kiara.

Simba had decided to take 7 with him, leaving the others to look after Pride Rock. He took with him Zia, Kamia, Lara, Norah, Valeeni, Sobiki and Rei. 

Kovu, who also had some idea where Kiara was, was leading the Pride. He was the younger and stronger male lion now. His mane was becoming fuller, darker. Someday, he may be king. The whole group began striding towards their destination.

After a while, Zazu squawked and braked and landed in front of Kovu.

"You are heading in the right direction," he pointed forward to a place away from the Pride lands, towards the place where the Outsiders used to live, with one of his blue and black wings. "She is over there."

Kovu was taken aback slightly as he remembered the scar on his face. He would have to travel through the Outlands again.

They probably chose to go to that place because they think lions no longer roam there.

"Zazu," Simba commanded. "I want you continue to fly overhead. Spy the capturers' activities."

"Yes, your Majesty," Zazu replied and flew away again.

Simba immediately turned to Kovu. "I didn't know there were humans nearby."

"Probably not very near. But Africa has humans too. I have seen some – but they did not hurt us. But things have changed. They come for us now. They would have lived somewhere outside the Outsiders' territory for a short time. They live in groups called cities."

"There! look!" said Zia. "A white – what was it called? – truck! Yes! Over there. The humans are there."

"Let's hurry!" Simba said.

The hot African sun was beginning its journey downwards, and the horizon has already started to swallow it. It was late afternoon and night was approaching.

Within ten minutes, they were close enough to hear the capturer's voices. 

"That's Kiara," Kovu whispered to Simba's ear as he crouched near the older lion behind tall vegetation. "In the cage."

Kiara was lying down still as stone inside. The only sign she was alive was the steady rise and fall of her side.

"Let's discuss the plan at another place Simba," Kovu said.

"No! We do it now and tonight. Or it will be too late."

Kovu hesitated.

"We must do it now. You hear? You want her back, we need to do it now, form a plan now. Once they get back to the city we will lose her." 

Kovu bowed his head. "Whatever you say. I trust your decision."

"Everyone, on the count of three take the younger man. Don't kill him. Just startle him," Simba said. "Zia and I will take care of the other."

"What do I do?" Kovu said.

"Grab Rafiki. We might need his fingers."

Kovu sneaked away stealthily before breaking into a run. 

They were quiet enough and far away enough for the men to not hear them. Yet they could reach them within 2 to 3 seconds of a sprint.

"Ok." Simba said as he assembled everyone into positions quickly. "Ready?"

The lionesses did not reply as their feline bodies were crouched near tall vegetation, ready for the task at hand. 

"Good. Ok. One…"

The lionesses began to bare their teeth.

"Two…"

Now where was the fat man? There! By the side of the tent, ready to built a fire… we shall try and get him…

"Three!"

Zia leapt out of her hiding place and smacked her paws with retracted claws on the man's head. 

"Arghh!" the fat man screamed, falling stunned as he instinctively reached for his dart gun on the ground.

"Ambrose!" yelled the younger man.

Simba threw his heavy body on Ambrose to prevent him from moving.

"Help me you stupid thing!" he spat as the lion roared and grabbed the gun. Simba began to run away.

"Get the gun!" he screamed. "Kill it!"

But Zia was on him.

"Look, here," Ambrose grabbed the gun hidden underneath his shirt. "Watch it, you animal!"

"Zia!" Simba said. 

"Watch out!" Zazu yelled. His voice, though, sounded soft and distant.

I can't hurt him… no… just stop him, pull his arm away from the gun…

Zia eyes widened as she saw the dark whizzed through the air and hit her flank. She yelped. Tim, still shaking, had shot her. The other lionesses were attempting to knock him down while Zia instantly attempted to crawl to safety.

Tim, an accurate shooter, shot at Rei who leapt at him, at her neck and she fell with a thud. The other lionesses, slightly afraid were retreating.

"Oh dear," Ambrose said sarcastically. "How sad. One more lion we'll have added to our collection. Well done Tim. Keep going. We can have this whole bunch of animals to sell."

This time, Ambrose himself aimed. Fire again. It hit Zia on the shoulder.

There was no hope for Zia. 

An angry Simba bit his teeth down onto the man's shirt - tearing . He hadn't wanted to.

It was a close call. Too close.

"Argh!" Ambrose replied though now he was more frightened of the power of a full grown lion. The power Simba can have. 

But Simba wasn't aware…

_Whish!_ A dart, too, was sticking out of his neck.

The last thing Simba saw was Zia dropping to the ground.


	3. Kovu's rescue

Danger to the pride Chapter 3 

Author's note: The characters mentioned in the following are not mine. The other lionesses originated in the movie and strictly do not belong to me but the names given are my own creation and I developed their personalities. Hope you enjoy. Conclusion coming soon.

Not long after, Kovu was back along with Rafiki. The normally lively Rafiki, seemed subdued, after hearing the awful news.

While some distance away, Kovu warned Rafiki to stay behind, as he would be needed later rather than sooner in their rescue plan. Kovu continued forward to survey the present situation.

Kovu instinctively crouched down as he neared the battleground. 

Heart pounding, his eyes widened with fear. 

"Oh my goodness," he said "Where are the lionesses?"

His skin prickled as he glanced grassland.

The men! Look. Simba and Zia's down. There're preparing to load them into the cage alongside with Kiara!

"We need a plan… we need a plan…" Kovu said as he stepped backwards, wanting to break bad news to Rafiki.

Argh! Something was crushing Kovu's back!

Kovu, caught off guard, spun around and whacked his claw at whatever was there… and missed.

"No! Kovu don't hit me," a female voice said. 

Kovu stopped clawing at air and gazed at the young feline in front on him.

"Norah?" Kovu asked. 

"Yes," Norah answered.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be fighting down there?"

"Zia and Simba are taken… I was afraid and…"

"There is no time for this!" his eyes narrowed, angry and grieved at the same time, thinking how their king has been taken away too.

Norah lowered her head, ears pressed back.

Zia and Simba. Norah. Where were the others – Valeeni, Sobiki, Rei, Fillay, Lara and Kamia? 

"We're here," a deeper voice said, answering the question in his mind. "We don't know what to do. Our leader is gone."

"We need a plan and we need to keep these guys busy," Kovu said. "So they don't drive off. We have to try."

"How?" Valeeni asked. "They have those dart guns."

"I think we just distract them or make them afraid. Then use Rafiki to unlock the cage and get the others out. But we can't kill them."

"Why?" Valeeni asked.

"Because…" Kovu searched for words. "Because they are in a way like us. Living creatures. Killing, well, would only increase hatred. It's no use and will accomplish nothing. Anyway, it might mean they would send more people down here and endanger the pride. They would want to kill us too."

"Kovu!" Norah said. "If we do anything it must be quick. Look! They are already loading Simba and Zia onto their Ute. They'll leave if we don't do something."

"Okay. Just let me think of how to trap them okay?" Kovu said, pacing back and forth. Then he smacked his paw onto a stone, making it roll across the dirt floor. "Doesn't matter, if we think too long…"

"But even if we do manage to slow the men down a while… where would the keys be?" Valeeni asked. "There's the lock to worry about."

Kovu glanced at the cage now with all 3 lions inside and his heart skipped a beat. And there it was, a lock securing the door to the cage shut.

He growled. 

"We must find the keys," he prowled and started pacing back and forth again. "But how? How? Think. Think. We need to do something."

"Kovu," Norah said softly. "They'll see you – if you go on any longer."

Kovu raised his maned head and stopped. 

"Why not try and search for it somehow?" Valeeni inquired. "As some of us keep them busy – we have 6 of us plus you. So 7 altogether. Allow for 2 lionesses to keep the men busy. The other 3 team up and look for the key."

Kovu blinked and paused. He swished his tail slightly. "Actually. That sounds like – a great idea."

Kovu. You need to be smarter than this. You need to learn to look after your future pride. Next time, they might not be the ones to come up with the answers…

Still, he was glad Valeeni came up with such as great plan.

"Kovu?" Norah's voice cut into his mind. "Which group am I in?"

"Right," Kovu said. "I think… Lara, Valeeni and I find the keys. Rei and Fillay take Ambrose. Sobiki and Kamia take Tim. Be careful. Make sure someone grabs the gun away quickly. That is important."

Silence.

"Everyone understand?" Kovu said as he turned his head around to make eye contact with everybody.

"Yes," the lionesses replied in unison. 

"Remember we are doing it for Simba, Zia and Kiara," he said as he continued facing them. His eyes staring at them in determination. In his heart, he was thinking of Kiara. 

_My beloved Kiara. I will save you._

"We are doing this for the pride," he continued. But do not kill the men, distract them as you know how, make them feel scared, and give us time. Remember that they have up to four guns. Okay. Is everyone in position?"

"We'll go now…" Norah said and headed off. The two groups of lionesses stalked until they were near some tall vegetation and hid behind them, hardly breathing less they make any noise.

Kovu's group circled around the Ute until they were also behind some tall vegetation.

Kovu's flexible cat's tail was raised. The dark brown tuff of fur can be slightly seen through the olive green shrubs.

The signal was given… then pandemonium broke out. 

Roar! Four nimble lionesses leapt out of their hiding place and landed near Ambrose and Tim. Teeth bared.

But Tim and Ambrose were also prepared.

"Shoot them!" Ambrose once again gave the command.

Tim finger was almost at the trigger but Sobiki swiftly batted his hand with a paw. Immediately, he released the gun and screamed. She picked it up with her mouth.

She found another lying on the dirt floor and she carried both in her mouth. Instantly, she sped away. Kamia leapt on top of Tim and pinned him gently to the ground, following Kovu's order not to kill him. Her large lioness's head was lowered. Her breath could be felt as she breathed into Tim's face.

"Argh!" Tim said. His arm was shielding his eyes and head to protect himself. "Get away!"

His arm roamed the ground to search for something to use as a weapon. Anything.

"Tim! How could you not have been ready for them!" Ambrose screamed. Fillay had pushed him on the ground and pinned him also, beginning to lick his face to scare him. Rei was busy collecting Ambrose's other gun and storing it away.

"Ah yuck!" Ambrose said in disgust. "Get away you creature."

"Don't you get away!" Fillay said. "Look there's a gun underneath his shirt. Help me. Don't let him move to get it."

Rei wrestled with the fat but quite strong man. Their communication to each other had only sounded like a mixture of growls to him.

"Kovu! Hurry!" Fillay shouted. "I don't know how much time we have left."

"Where is it?" the anxious Kovu jumped onto the Ute and began pawing through a bunch of camp equipment. All these objects were piled up messily everywhere. But…

There! One shiny silver key!

"Valeeni!" Kovu spun around. "Grab Rafiki. We need him now hurry!"

Valeeni departed in a blur. 

Kovu protected the keys in his mouth and leapt off the truck to help Sobiki with Tim. Lara, of her own accord, assisted in keeping the fighting Ambrose on the ground.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the distant shape of the baboon knuckling along the ground. He was only distracted for one second.

Ambrose had already blindly fired the gun underneath his shirt as he used a stick to fend off the lionesses, who had pulled back temporarily to avoid being hit. He fire a real pistol gun. And the bullet was heading Kovu's way. 


	4. Saved

Danger to the pride 

Author's note: Once again, the characters written about are not mine. Also, sadly, this is the final chapter to Danger to the Pride. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 4

Fillay saw it and her ears pulled back and mouth opened in alarm. 

"Kovu!" she shouted at him desperately. "Watch out! Duck!"

Everything was in slow motion. Kovu's head had turned to see who was calling. The bullet was still whizzing in the air at three hundred metres per hour and rapidly heading for Kovu's shoulder. Will he obey Fillay's advice?

Then he flopped down, belly touching the ground.

He could feel the cool wind blow in his ear as the bullet rushed past him.

Quickly, he scrambled back on his feet.

"Watch out Fillay. Grab the gun. Grab it!" he cried. But his voice sounded mumbled as he held the keys.

Fortunately, Fillay understood. 

"Trying!" she said. "Trying."

She used her paw to bat at Ambrose's hand hard and he released the gun. Then she rushed to carry it away while Rei attempted to subdue him.

Rafiki had already begun to climb the Ute and heading towards the cage holding the 3 unconscious lions prisoner.

Kovu ran towards them, stretching his giant cat body.

"Here," he said as he dropped the keys from his mouth. 

Rafiki gracefully held the key in his hand and concentrated on inserting it in the lock. The heavy lock gave way.

He opened the door.

"Quick! They are getting away!" Ambrose said. " Get them."

Ambrose continued struggling against Fillay and Rei with increased power due to his frustration. 

"Sir. It is too late. Leave them!" Tim said as he too, wrestled with Sobiki and Kamia. But he was losing enthusiasm was fighting only because of defiance. "Just leave them."

"No!" Ambrose said. But amazingly, Fillay and Rei had succeeded in holding him down. For now.

Using there jaws, the 3 lions carefully dragged the corpse-like bodies outside. Kovu supported Simba limp and heavy body by his own. Valeeni carried Kiara while Lara carried Zia. He allowed himself to escape to a safe distance before giving the final order.

"Hurry! Let's go," Kovu said. "Retreat! Quickly! To the bushes and back to the Pride Lands."

Rei, Fillay, Sobiki and Kamia let the men go and dashed away. Running away before the men could shoot them. 

Ambrose, defiantly, lumbered over to the bushes to discover his hidden gun, shot and aimed one last time. But missed. 

The other lionesses nudged at Kovu, Valeeni and Lara trying to help them carry their burdens. They trudged on throughout the night until they arrived back at Pride Rock.

It was almost dawn again. Kovu had collapsed outside the den as he gently laid down the body of Simba inside, exhausted.

Nala had heard them arriving, awoke and instantly walked over to her mate and licked his jaw sadly.

"What happened?" Nala said to Kovu as she looked down as him.

"Simba was shot," Kovu said plainly. "By a dart. He should wake up, but we can't be sure."

"How could you," Nala said. "How could you let this happen?"

"We tried Nala," Kovu said. "We tried."

Nala just turned and sped back to the cave. She stifled growls that threatened to escaped from her mouth and she put her head down in her paws, as though a human was crying and grieving. She continued to nurse Simba.

Kovu, sighing, crawled to the other side of den and found Kiara, lying like she was dead. Kovu rubbed his large lion ear against hers. Her body was still warm but she has not moved.

"Oh Kiara," he said. He used his paw to nudge her side. "Wake up. Oh please wake up."

Too tired to do anymore, he lied down beside her and fell sound asleep.

"Kovu?" a soft feminine voice whispered in his ear. "Kovu?"

Kovu yawned and turned. He bolted up in surprise.

"Kiara?" he said to the orange brown shape in front of him. "Can it be you? Am I dreaming?"

"Kovu," she replied in her lively voice and her lips pulled back, like a cheerful human grin. "No. You're not dreaming. It's me. It's really me."

"Kiara," Kovu said, almost not believing his eyes. He stepped over to her and allowed their heads to rub together again. "I thought you'd die…"

"Well – you can't get rid of me that easily. Cats have nine lives remember?"

"I guess so," he stopped and gazed into her eyes. "I was so worried for you."

He couldn't help it but rubbed cheeks with her again, glad that she was alive and well.

Then he remembered Simba.

"Simba is fine," Valeeni's voice said answering the question forming on his mind. "He woke up just a little while ago. Nala is with him now in the nearby cave in the den. He moved over there where it was quieter."

"What about Zia?" he asked as he glanced around and could not see her.

"Oh. Kamia and Rei and Fillay are with her. She is regaining consciousness slowly."

"Good," he said to himself as to everyone nearby.

"Simba wants to see you," Nala said as she appeared in his field of vision. 

Kovu looked at Nala's eyes but looked down quickly as he did not know if Nala was still angry with him.

Kovu's head lowered as he stepped in this separate cave. He allowed for his eyes to become adjusted to the dimmer surroundings.

"Kovu," a voice called from the darkness. "Come."

Kovu walked in, slowly. Then he saw Simba lying down and grinning at him.

"I'm very proud of you," Simba said in his fatherly voice. "And Valeeni as I heard she helped you greatly."

Kovu felt strange, suddenly being praised by the great lion king.

"I have decided that you will be heir to the throne and succeed me. Now, I'm very glad you have joined us Kovu. You are one of us and you risked your life for us. You have shown great loyalty and friendship. The kingship will be your reward."

Kovu, still stood, silent as he absorbed those words.

"Of course," Simba added. "You still have some way to go. I will have to teach you ways of being a wise king. But Kovu, if you act as you did, you will be a good king."

"Thank you," Kovu's head was lowered in respect. "I feel quite honoured."

Simba smiled. He was glad for this growing lion to take his throne. At last, he can ensure that his future pride will be looked after. Kovu, after a period of silence, bowed and exited.

Kovu was heading back to the cave, still pondering the great king's words when a young lioness stepped in front and blocked his path. He almost bumped right into her.

"Hey Kovu," Kiara greeted him again with her tail raised. "It's almost night time. Time for a hunt. You coming to teach me?"

"Okay Kiara. Let's go off together. Are you sure your father does not mind after the incident?"

"I asked him before and he has agreed. But he says to be careful."

Kovu also smiled. "I'm sure you will. After that incident."

"Yeah," Kiara admitted. "But in our care, let's have some fun in the Pride Lands. Come on."

Kiara scampered down the hill and giggled once again. Just like the old times.

Things are going to be okay now Kovu. Come on. Have some fun.

"Hey! Wait for me," called Kovu as he bounded after her. 


End file.
